Demon Hour
by Scarlett Alchemist
Summary: Victoria Williams, a childhood friend of Ciel Phantomhive, will be staying at his manor for exactly one month. Will their feelings for each other return? What will happen once Victoria learns of Ciel's contract with Sebastian? Will it change their relationship forever? CielxOC
1. The Arrival

Hiya! This is my first fanfic I've ever actually done, besides ones I've kinda.. given up on? So get on to reading! cx

* * *

My name is Victoria Williams, daughter of Michael Williams, the founder of Williams Trading Co. I have the best life, according to what everyone says. A beautiful mansion, many pretty dresses, and a rich and well known father that owns a robust trading company.

Life's not all great for me. I lost my best friend, that apparently is now the Earl Phantomhive. I haven't seen him ever since the fire, when he lost his parents. I miss them both a lot.

My father always visited Mr. Vincent to talk about trading Funtom products around the globe. He would always bring me with him, that's why Ciel and I became best friends. I eventually would visit Ciel frequently.

I'm going to stay with him for a month at his mansion and I'm nervous to see the young Earl. What if he doesn't remember our times as children and all the fun we had together? Or what if he doesn't even act the same as he did before? Most likely not, I would be quite traumatized going through what he had. I can only wish.

* * *

"Victoria! Please hurry! It's almost time for you to go. The carriage will be arriving soon." Michael said to his daughter.

"Y-yes father, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure I had everything I needed." Victoria replied, looking nervous.

They heard a light knock on the large wooden door. Victoria straightened her dark pink dress, making sure the white lace bows looked straight.

Michael hurried over and opened thedoor, coming face to face with a very tall man, most likely around 6" tall. His red eyes clashed with his black hair.

The man finally spoke, "Hello Mr. Williams, a pleasure to meet you. I am Sebastian Michaelis, Master Phantomhive's butler. I am here to retrieve Miss Victoria. My master is awaiting her arrival."

Victoria hesitantly stepped forward to meet the man. She felt something odd by the way he looked at her.

"H-hello, Mr. Sebastian. I am Victoria Williams. Pleased to meet you." She did a small curtsy, he replied with a smile and a bow.

* * *

Michael gave his daughter a hug, and led her along with Sebastian to the carriage. Sebastian put her suitcase filled with clothing into the back and led her into the carriage.

"Now Victoria, remind your manners in the Phantomhive household. Most importantly, enjoy yourself. Tell the young Earl I look forward to meeting with him soon." Michael said quietly to his daughter.

"Yes father.. I swear, all you worry about is business." Victoria said under her breath.

"Excuse me, young lady! Do not talk to me with that tone! Remember who you are talking to." He scolded quite loudly, and raised a hand to Victoria.

Quite aware of the conflict beginning to escalate, Sebastian interrupted, "Excuse me Sir, but Miss Victoria needs to be leaving now. It was a pleasure meeting you. I will see you in one month."

Her father was actually quite embarrassed that Sebastian had seen what had gone on. He lowered his hand, along with his head. "Yes Sebastian, I will see you then. Goodbye Victoria! Have fun!" Victoria said nothing to her father as the carriage began to pull away.

"God, I swear I hate him sometimes.." Victoria said under her breath. To her displeasure, Sebastian had heard her and raised a brow.

"If I may ask Miss, is there some conflict between you and your father?" Sebastian questioned.

Victoria sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Yes, there is. It all began when my mother, Anne, left my father and I. He must have finally noticed she left him because he provided nothing for the family, and treated her terribly. I don't blame her,"

The carriage went over a large hole in the road and Victoria almost fell out of her seat. She continued, "I wish I could do the same thing. Anyways, he was always showing the public what a great father he is, and everyone believes him. But when he'd get in his moods, such as earlier, he becomes very violent." Victoria shamelessly admitted. It is the truth, after all.

All Sebastian replied with was, "I'm sorry to hear that Miss, but it seems as though we've arrived at the manor." The great mansion she had remember as a child looked exactly the same, down to the details of the walkway.

Sebastian helped her out of the carriage, grabbed her suitcase, and led her to the door. Victoria looked at the ground and played with her hands, quite nervous.

Before Sebastian opened the door, he said to her, "Milady, don't be nervous to see the Master. Quite frankly, I have a strange feeling he's nervously anticipating your meeting." Sebastian winked, then opened the door.

Victoria's hazel eyes met with a familiar shade of blue coming down from the stairs. They both slowly walked towards each other. Ciel's mouth was hanging at the sight of her.

"So do you remember me, Ciel?" Victoria asked staring at him, waiting for his reply.

* * *

Okaay! So hopefully it's a decent first chapter! Have any questions? Feel free to leave them in the review section, or PM me! Or if you wanna critique me, go ahead! I appreciate any feedback!


	2. Getting Aquainted

Hello! Finally, I am here with an update. It might seem boring, but the action will be here shortly! The first 3 chapters are gonna be.. calm chapters? Also, I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, I have been busy and haven't been able to get on my computer. So! Here it is! Hope you like it!

* * *

Ciel laughed lightly. "Yes, my dear Victoria. How could I forget you?" He stepped back and looked at her.

Her long brown hair hung over her shoulders, with her lightly freckles face. She was wearing a beautiful dark pink knee- length dress. It had white lace bows along the widest part of the skirt, towards the bottom. Her tiny, shiny white heels complimented her dress perfectly.

Ciel must have figured out he's been staring for a while, according to Victoria's bright red face. "Oh Victoria, you look lovely.." Ciel shakily said to her. He looked away after saying that.

Victoria had a mischievous look on her face. "Ciel.. Thank you. You look great, as always!" Victoria said with a wink. Ciel was now blushing furiously. _'I guess this is payback for embarrassing her..' _He thought.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian arrived as quick as a cheetah. "Yes master?" He asked.

"Bring Victoria to her guest room, and finish dinner quickly." Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied with a bow, as usual.

Ciel then turned to Victoria, who was busy looking all around the room.

"It's all the same.. As it was before.." Victoria quietly whispered, not knowing Ciel was listening. He then said to her, "Victoria, Sebastian will take you to your room, where you can unpack and then meet me in the dining room for dinner, alright?"

Victoria then turned around to face Ciel. "Alright, Ciel. Thank you. I'll be right down when I finish." She replied, grinning. Sebastian led her to her guest room.

"Your room is neighboring the master's. I hope it suits your tastes. The young lord requested me to make it like this, just for you." Sebastian explained. They both entered the room. It was a lovely shade of dark blue. Her closet and tables were a dark oak. The bed frame was gold with white silken sheets. She even had her own bathroom. Victoria sat her suitcase on the floor next to the closet. She began to hang up her dresses.

Sebastian interrupted the silence, "Miss Victoria, when you finish, please join the young lord in the dining room."

Without turning around and continuing to hang a black dress, she said, "Yes, Sebastian. I will. Thank you."

* * *

When Victoria finished hanging her dresses, she decided to change her dress into something more suitable for dinner.

After minutes of debating, she chose a black dress with lace covering the entire being. It ended at her ankles. The actual black dress ended under her arms and before her bust, but the lace continued up to her neck.

Victoria put a blue diamond necklace around her neck, along with matching hoop earrings. She changed her white shoes for black heels. Her hair was put into a side pony tied with a black ribbon, with her wavy locks flowing down the side of her face and the front of her shoulder. Victoria concluded she was ready to leave her room.

Quite easily, she came across the dining room. She entered the room not seeing Ciel at all. Wondering where he was, she entered the kitchen. She then saw a strawberry-blonde haired young man, maybe a few years older, helping a man probably in his 30's putting out a small fire.

As soon as Victoria turned, a girl with purple pigtails and large glasses walked right into her, carrying a large stack of plates. The plates almost crashed to the ground, but somehow, Sebastian appeared and caught them all using one hand and with his other arm catching Victoria before she hit the floor.

The girl fell to the floor and the two men, after extinguishing the fire, ran over to her. Sebastian did not look pleased. "Mey-Rin! Bardroy! Finnian! What has happened in here? Can I leave you all alone for more than five minutes without a disaster to clean up?" The three servants hung their heads and repeated, "I'm sorry, Sebastian." Over and over.

Sebastian turned and looked over at Victoria. She instantly got nervous and scared. He questioned her, "Victoria, what are you doing in the kitchen? Shouldn't you be in the dining room?" He gave her a long stare. Victoria quietly replied, "Well, I came down and didn't see Ciel, so I came into the kitchen looking for him. Then I saw everyone and.." She trailed off and looked at the floor.

She felt a calm hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw it was Sebastian. He had a smile on his face. Victoria began, "Sebastian, I'm sorr-" She was interrupted by Sebastian saying, "Milady, please, do not apologize. Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal. Trust me, I can clean this up. After all, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

Victoria stared at Sebastian. 'Even though he's smiling, I still feel something off..'

Sebastian began to lead Victoria out of the kitchen. She glanced over at the servants, wearing frowns. She then spoke up. "Sebastian." He looked puzzled. "Yes, milady?"

Victoria remembered their sad faces as her own. "I don't believe I've formally met all of them!" She cheerfully said. Sebastian looked as though he mentally face palmed himself. "Ah, yes milady. The maid of the house is Mey-Rin. It seems as though you have met this one.." He then gestured to the girl with the pigtails and glasses.

Victoria stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hello Mey-Rin, my name is Victoria Marie Williams. But please just call me Victoria!" Mey-Rin happily shook Anne's hand. "Well hello there Miss Victoria! Pleased to meet you, yes I am!" Sebastian then introduced her to Finny, the gardener and Bardroy, the cook. All the servants were eager to have Victoria staying for the week.

Sebastian interrupted Victoria talking to Finny about flowers telling her, "Ah, mistress. I believe my master has finally arrived. Let's not keep him waiting, yes?"

Victoria nodded and straightened her dress. While walking through the doorway, Sebastian whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful. I'm sure the young lord will be speechless." Victoria just smiled.

* * *

Don't kill me! It's short, I know.. But! the next chapter will have some saucy-ness in it!(; So for whoever is wondering, where's the saucy-ness!? It's coming! If Sebastian seems kinda creepy.. He's just being mysterious. He has some plans up his sleeve! I also hope you like Victoria! If you do, tell me what you like about her, or if you don't like her, tell me what you don't like about her! Does anything need cleared up? Got any questions? Feel free to PM me, or leave your question in the review box! Thank you!


	3. The First Evening

Hello! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! And here is chapter three! Read on!

* * *

Ciel's eyes happened to wander towards the door leading to the kitchen.

"What IS all that noise in there? Most likely Mey-Rin again.." Ciel concluded. He then heard the door open and saw Victoria entering the dining room with Sebastian close behind. 'Why does Sebastian have a smirk on his face? What does he have up his sleeve?'

Ciel then stood up and approached Victoria. She had a light blush upon her cheeks and she was looking at the floor. "Victoria, t-thank you for joining me tonight. You look lovely.." Ciel stuttered out.

"Aw Ciel, you really think so? It makes me so happy that you think that." She said the last part no louder than a whisper.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was trying not to make his amusement at the children's nervous behavior quite obvious. "Mistress, if you would, please take a seat across from the young master. Dinner will be served momentarily." Sebastian said with a smirk, followed by a bow. Then an awkward silence filled the room. Victoria played with her hair and Ciel twirled the ring on his left thumb.

'God why does she have to look so pretty in that dress, and play with her hair like that? Doesn't she know that she's driving me crazy?' He thought to himself.

"Ciel, is something wrong?" Victoria asked, with a small frown. "Oh no, not at all, Victoria. I was just.. Thinking about something. That's all." Ciel reassuring replied to Victoria.

"Oh good! I thought something was wrong! I'd hate to see you upset on a nice night like this." Victoria replied looking straight at Ciel, smiling of course.

Ciel began to feel his cheeks getting hot, and looked down. The remaining minutes were spent quietly sipping their tea. Ciel was right about to speak, when Sebastian entered the dining room.

"Good evening Master, Miss Victoria. I hope everything is going well here," He directed the last part to Ciel with a smirk. "As for dinner, I have prepared poached fish paired with a spinach salad and lemon vinaigrette, along with tomatoes stuffed with broccoli, garlic and onion, shrimp, pasta, pine nuts, parmesan cheese and dried basil. Also, a choice between red and white wine is also available." Sebastian thoroughly explained.

For some reason, Victoria's mouth was practically hanging open, her eyes wide. "Uh, Victoria? Is something the matter?" Ciel questioned her, quite worried.

'No! The complete opposite, actually. How did you know these were all my favorite foods, Sebastian?" Victoria replied, amazed at all the food. "Why, the young lord informed me of your favorite foods, of course. Isn't that right, my lord?" Sebastian explained, giving Ciel a look that clearly showed he better agree.

"Ah y-yes, Victoria. I remembered all this time what your favorite foods were. I want your entire stay to be perfect, including the food." Ciel said to Victoria, still wondering how Sebastian, of all people, knew and Ciel didn't.

Victoria's face showed how shocked she was. "Oh Ciel! That's so sweet! You really didn't have to go through all this trouble too, Sebastian."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Victoria. Anything my master orders me, will be done." Sebastian said as he served the two nobles. He walked away quite briskly, back into the kitchen.  
They were, again, alone in the dining room. Victoria began eating happily, followed by Ciel.

'I don't care for poached fish very much, but I suppose if it'll make Victoria happy..' Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by Victoria's voice.

"Uh.. hello? Ciel?" Ciel nearly jumped out of his seat, but returned his composure. "Yes, Victoria? Did you say something?" Victoria had a suspicious look on her face. "I just asked if everything is alright. You seem to be spacing out a lot. Is something on your mind?" She asked, clearly thinking she did something wrong.

"W-well.. I was just wondering.. If you'd like to have a party tomorrow night? You know, to celebrate.. your arrival? It is a Friday tomorrow, and if you didn't have anything planned, I thought it'd be a good idea. But if you're not interested that's fine too.." Ciel's face was red as the tomatoes on his plate.

Noticing Ciel's mad blush, Victoria calmly replied, "Oh Ciel, that's a wonderful idea! I would love to have a party." Ciel smiled a genuine smile at Victoria. "Great. Then it's settled. Tomorrow night, the Phantomhive manor will host a party! Sebastian!"

'Sebastian always seems to arrive not a second later after Ciel calls for him.. Strange. I also still wonder about Ciel's eye..' Victoria thought. As if Sebastian read her thoughts, he turned to her and said, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

His words and piercing gaze sent chills down Victoria's back. 'I wonder about him..' she thought.

While Victoria was thinking to herself, Ciel explained the events for tomorrow night. Sebastian nodded in understanding and added, "I would take the chance tomorrow to have a dance or two with Miss Victoria, I'm sure she would love it." Ciel felt the blood in his face, and whispered, "Go clean something, butler boy." Sebastian took a step back at Ciel's words. "Yes, my lord." Again, out in the blink of an eye.

"Victoria? Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Ciel asked, holding out his right hand. 'Aw Ciel, you look so cute in green.. Just adorable!' She quickly snapped out of her daydreaming and took Ciel's hand. He led her up the grand staircase, through a few corridors and stopped at her door. Luckily, his room was near hers, so he wouldn't have to walk far anymore. He didn't notice he was still holding Victoria's hand, but she did.

"Ciel.." her voice was nothing more than a whisper. They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. She released his hand and cupped his face and slowly inched closer to him. Ciel, still not noticing what was going on, let his arms hand down at his sides. Victoria closed her eyes, then closed the small space between their lips. Ciel, now finally noticing she was kissing him, put his hands behind her back and leaned into the kiss. It wasn't anything too serious, but it was drawn out. They both parted to breathe and when Victoria turned to open her bedroom door, Ciel grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers. Now Victoria was the one surprised. Before she kissed him back, he parted, and whispered in her ear, "I've been waiting forever to do that. I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that he turned and headed to his room.

Victoria then entered her room and collapsed onto her bed. She put her hands over her heart, and said quietly to herself, "I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here." With a smile plastered on her face, she got ready for bed.

* * *

Yay! Only 3 chapters up yet! Better than zero, right? Hopefully I can start posting more frequently, maybe every Monday I can post? Or I can try two days a week? Mondays and maybe Thursdays?

Tell me what YOU'D like to see. Just remember, the more I post a week might be shorter. So would you rather wait a whole week for a big chapter, or not wait as long for a little chapter?Tell me what you think!

Got any questions? Feel free to PM me, or leave your question in the review box! Thank you!


	4. The Unexpected

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER. I had some personal issues that are cleared up for good, hopefully, and I can now continue to update frequently. **

**I will also be answering questions left in reviews at the end! So, if you haven't forgotten about me, which I haven't to any of you, please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes stared at Victoria until he started laughing madly. His laughter came to a quick stop and he swung his face back up to hers. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up.

"Don't you know better than to stare?" The young boy then put two fingers together and jammed them into Victoria's right hazel eye. She let out a blood curdling scream.

The boy called someone over. "Claude, clean her up. The girl looks absolutely disgusting." He then licked his fingers coated in Victoria's blood.

"Y-you monsters! Get away from me! W-where is Ciel?" Victoria screamed, pushing Claude away.

"Oh, Phantomhive? Don't worry about him. You have me now!" The blonde boy said. He began to dance, saying "Ole!" every once in a while.

Victoria was still in tremendous pain, pressing her hand to her eye. "Ciel.. Ciel! Help me!" She fell to her knees, blood running down her face.

"Claude, finish her up. I'm getting sick of looking at her sorry face. She'll look prettier dead!" The boy said.

"Yes, my King.. I'm terribly sorry, Miss, but these are my Masters orders." Claude removed a knife from his pocket. Victoria tried to rise to her feet, but the pain was too much.

The knife was brought to her chest and before it went into her, she screamed.

* * *

Victoria heard a familiar soft voice. "Milady! Wake up! You're having a nightmare."

She opened her eyes to see Sebastian leaning over her bed. His red eyes were staring right at her.

"What happened?" The now awake Victoria asked.

"You must have had a nightmare. I heard you shouting Master Ciel's name and then you screamed. Is everything alright now?" Sebastian asked.

Victoria nodded. "I think I would like some breakfast now." Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lady."

Sebastian led Victoria out of her room and she walked down the corridor. She met Ciel at the top of the steps and they walked together to the dining room.

"How did you sleep, Victoria?" Ciel asked.

"Oh just fine! Thank you." She smiled.

"Sebastian told me you had a nightmare. Would you like to tell me what it was about?" Ciel asked with worried eyes.

"Oh yes, I did have one. But I'm alright! Don't worry about it. I'm fine now." Victoria said while looking at the floor.

They made their way to the dining room and sat, awaiting Sebastian's arrival with breakfast. Their tea was already placed at their seats.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Victoria, are you excited for tonight?"

She sat her teacup down on the saucer. "Yes, Ciel! It's going to be so much fun! I can hardly wait!"

"If you haven't already picked out a dress, I would like to take you shopping after breakfast, if you want to, that is." Ciel smiled.

"Oh I would love to! That sounds great." Victoria took a sip of her chamomile tea. It seemed a little too strong.

Sebastian entered the dining room. He looked at Ciel, then glanced at Victoria.

_'What did I do? Oh no… What if he found out about last night?'_

Sebastian smirked. "It seems as if you and the young Master are getting along quite well." He said to Victoria.

Victoria and Ciel both looked at the table, as if it suddenly became interesting.

_'I suppose he did see us.. last night. How embarrassing!'_ Victoria thought.

Ciel and Victoria ate their breakfast that contained blueberry crepes and a parfait. The half hour spent at the table was silent. When she finished, Victoria excused herself, and went up to her room.

* * *

"Ciel probably wants nothing to do with me now.. He's embarrassed out of his mind!" She walked over to her vanity mirror and began brushing her hair.

"He probably regrets the entire thing happening. Oh, it's all my fault.." Victoria began to cry, but soon stopped.

"I won't cry anymore. I promised myself I wouldn't!" She wiped her eyes and decided to put makeup on.

"I'm old enough to wear makeup, right? I am 14 anyways." She said giggling.

* * *

Victoria jumped at the sound of a knock at her door. She rose from her vanity seat and opened the door.

Sebastian bowed. "Milady, the young Master is waiting to depart for your shopping trip."

Victoria nodded. "I will be down in a moment. Please give me a minute!"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my Lady."

"Alright, Victoria!" She said to herself. "No crying, and no signs of liking Ciel! At all!" She stood before the closed door, took a deep breath, then opened the door.

She finally made her way to the grand staircase and saw Ciel waiting at the bottom.  
_'Smile, but not too much! Don't push it!'_ She thought.

"Hello, Victoria. It's almost 10, were going to have to hurry." Ciel said as he took her hand and walked her to the carriage.

* * *

"Ciel! Can we go in this store?" Victoria asked, face and palms up against a store front window.

"I don't care." He spat.

Victoria's shocked face shown her reaction to his comment. She turned from him and started walking down the street. Ciel tried to stop her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

Victoria slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Victoria, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across so cold. I don't want to treat you like that." Ciel apologized, with his head low.

Victoria grabbed Ciel's hand. "C'mon, let's go into that store, I'm starting to feel a little chilly."

Ciel nodded and pulled her closer to him and smiled at her. She smiled back, and they entered the dress shop.

_'So much for not showing my feelings..'_ Victoria thought. _'Oh, whatever anymore.'_

They both looked around the store, Victoria trying on dresses and Ciel deciding if he liked it.

"Ciel?" Victoria asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Ciel turned to face her. "Yes?" He hesitantly said.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" She asked.

He was playing with the lace on a red dress. "Probably something blue.. Why?"

"No reason!" Victoria said, beginning her search for a special dress.

_'Alright! I need to find a dark blue dress, maybe with.. Black lace! Yes! Perfect.'_

After searching through many racks of dresses, Victoria found one she fell in love with.

"Perfect!" Ciel turned to her, trying to sneak a look at the dress.

"Ciel, I'm going to try this dress on! Wait here!" She said running to a dressing room.

'I wonder if she's upset about what happened last night.. I'll talk to her tonight about it.'

Victoria emerged from the room and Ciel's instantly looked at her. She was wearing a royal blue dress with black lace along the modest v-neckline, bottom and other small areas. The sleeves opened up halfway down her arms, overall, the dress looked perfect on her. The blue complimented her brown hair and hazel eyes wonderfully.

"Do you think this one looks good, Ciel?" She asked with a small voice.

Ciel snapped out of his mesmerized trance, "Yes! I think it suits you very much. Go change out of it, and I will buy it for you."

He purchased the dress for £98, and exited the shop. They entered the carriage waiting for them, without noticing they were being watched by two pairs of eyes.

* * *

"Claude! I want that girl! If Phantomhive has something, well, I want it!"

"Master Alois, all we have to do is wait until the party tonight. We go in the take the girl. What do you plan to do when you get her, my king?"

"Why, I'm going to torture the hell out of her! Then I'll make her love me, and never leave me! She's never going to see Phantomhive after tonight. Then, I'll kill her!" He started laughing madly.

Claude and Alois began walking down the street until they seemed to vanish.

* * *

"Sebastian! Is everything prepared for tonight?" Ciel asked between his sips of tea.

'Yes, my lord. I hope you do know to dance? I'm sure Victoria is looking forward to dancing with her favorite Lord." Sebastian smirked, something he's been doing much more recently.

"Yes I remember how to dance.. You taught me, don't you recall? And I noticed you smirk after you say something about Victoria and I. What are you planning to do tonight, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded.

"Why, my Lord, I just want to help you with the lady. Nothing more, nothing less." Sebastian replied.

Ciel nodded in approval. "Good. Now, go check on Victoria for me. Make sure she's getting ready. Its almost 6 o' clock!"

"Should I bring the Mistress the necklace you got her, my Lord?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel shook his head. "No. I want to personally give it to her. Goodbye, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord." The door clicked closed.

* * *

There was a light knock at Victoria's door.

"Please, come in!" She said slightly shouting.

"My Lady, the young Master asked me to make sure you are almost ready. How is everything going?" Sebastian asked, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"In all honestly Sebastian, I feel quite nervous of tonight. I'm not telling Ciel, but I do feel I need to take my own precautions." Victoria stood up and lifted her dress up to her thigh. She had a small knife strapped to it.

She let down her dress. "I have one on my other thigh as well. I just don't feel right, Sebastian. And that nightmare I had.. Makes me feel even worse."

Sebastian was indeed surprised Victoria owned knives. But even surprised she was talking to him like this. "My Lady, please, do tell me about your dream." He said.

"Well.. I don't know where I was, at all. The place wasn't even familiar." She began.

"There was a blonde haired boy, with a butler. The boy.. Stared at me. I felt his crazy eyes on me for what felt like an eternity. Then, out of no where, he began laughing madly!" Sebastian nodded to show he was listening.

"He stopped, grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. He then said, "It's rude to stare," and stabbed his fingers into my right eye. Then danced and watched me in pain!" Victoria began to fee tears streaming down her face. Sebastian put his hand on her shoulder.

"He told his butler that I'd look prettier dead. And then.. He killed me!" Victoria said through sniffles.

Sebastian removed a handkerchief and gave it to Victoria. "That is never going to happen, don't worry. Do you know who the people were?"

She blotted her eyes and face with the handkerchief.

"All I know, is the butler's name is Claude. I know what they looked like also." Victoria said.

Sebastian eyes widened, but Victoria didn't notice. "Mistress, if you would, finish up and meet the young Lord in the study." Sebastian bowed and exited the room, leaving Victoria to finish getting ready.  
_

"Young Master." Sebastian said as he knocked on the study door.

Ciel sighed. "Come in. Make it quick."

"My Lord, do you recall Victoria having a nightmare last night."

"Yes, what of it?" Ciel asked, obviously annoyed.

"She shared with me the detail of it." Ciel seemed to show interest in the conversation now.

"She said a boy was staring at her, then began laughing for no reason. He then stopped, grabbed her chin and started into her eyes. The boy told her it was rude to stare, and.." Sebastian cleared his throat.

"He stabbed into her eye with fingers.."

Ciel's face showed pure disgust and anger. "What else happened, Sebastian?"

"The Mistress also told me he began dancing and told his butler to kill her. She also told me the butlers name."

Ciel gasped. "A butler? Tell me his name."

"Claude." Sebastian spit out.

Ciel leaned back in his chair. "I see. Is that all, Sebastian? If so, leave."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian quietly exited the room and turned around to Victoria right in front of him.

"Hello, Sebastian!" She happily greeted.

"Ah, hello Mistress. Are you ready to see the young Master?"

"Yes, It's past 6 o' clock already! The party will be starting soon! Are you going to dance, Sebastian?" Victoria asked.

Sebastian smiled. "I may, but you will be."

Victoria turned her head to the side and looked at Sebastian confused. He bowed and turned on his heels and walked down the hallway.

Victoria knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Ciel stood up from his chair and smiled at Victoria.

He lightly took her hand and spun her in a circle. "The dress looks wonderful, Victoria."

Victoria grinned. "Thank you, Ciel! You look so cute, too!" His blush was only a light dust on his cheeks.

"Shall we go make our entrance, Mistress Victoria?" Ciel jokingly said and out his arm out for Victoria to take.

Victoria giggled and interlocked her arm with his.

They both made their way to the grand staircase, hearing light applause.

_'It's just because Ciel's a Phantomhive.. They don't care about him, just his title. I don't know how he deals with people..'_ Victoria smiled at the crowd of people in front of her.

Ciel looked over at Victoria who was still smiling._ 'I'll have to tell her later what a great actress she'd make..'_

"Victoria, let's go dance, shall we?" Ciel held out his hand.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, Ciel. I would love to dance!" Victoria smiled a genuine smile, something she noticed she does more recently.

Victoria took Ciel's hand and walked down the stairs and began dancing.

"Victoria, I am enjoying your stay at my mansion. It's a nice change, especially such a good friend of mine visiting." Ciel smiled.

Victoria looked away from Ciel. _'Does he only think of me as a friend?'_

"Ciel, what am I to you?" Victoria asked quietly.

_'If I don't answer this right, she's never going to talk to me again..'_ Ciel thought.

He cleared his throat and lightly tugged his collar. "I think of you as someone I love. You have been my best friend since we were children, and I need you in my life, forever." Ciel finally looked away from her, and noticed a faint, but familiar, purple and green outfit.

The dance finally came to an end. Victoria smiled at Ciel and hugged him. Before backing away, she kissed his cheek.

Victoria turned away. "I'll be back in a second, I'm going out onto the balcony up there. I need to think for a bit, okay?"

Ciel was still blushing. "Alright. Be careful."

"I will." Victoria touched the two knives on her thigh through her dress.

She reached the desired balcony and opened the door.

Victoria looked up into the dark sky. "Mother.. What should I do with Ciel? What if I tell him I love him.. And he leaves me? I don't want to think that, but it's a possibility."

She sighed. "Mom.. What happened to you, anyways? Father says you left, and says you died.. But I don't know if I believe him. I think you're out there somewhe-" Victoria stopped talking.

She felt something behind her. An evil presence. She quickly reached up her dress and pulled out a knife. She turned around and very quickly, put the knife to the strangers throat. Her eyes widened as she recognized the face.

* * *

"You! The man from my dream!" Victoria yelled. She jumped back from the man.

"Why are you here? I'm getting Ciel!" Victoria attempted to run past the butler, but he had intense speed and grabbed her. She dropped her one knife.

She quickly whipped out the second one and stabbed the butler's arm. She grinned, thinking she had won, but Claude showed the least amount of pain.

Victoria began screaming. "Ciel! Help me! Sebastian!"

"Idiot, you aren't Sebastian's Master. Ciel is." The blonde boy emerged from the darkness.

"Master? He's just Ciel's butler. Why is that a problem?" Victoria asked confused.

Alois scoffed. "You haven't figured it out yet? Sebastian is a demon. Ciel made a deal with a demon, as did I."

Victoria gasped. "W-what? Why didn't he ever tell me?"

Alois started laughing. "Enough with this. Claude!"

Claude nodded. "Yes, my King." He pulled a rag out of his pocket.

Victoria began to squirm, but couldn't escape Claude's grip.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss. But these are my Master's orders." He brought the rag to her mouth, also covering her nose.

The last thing she saw before she fell into darkness was jumping off the balcony, being carried by Claude.

* * *

**So just to recap-**

**-The beginning part was indeed a dream Victoria had, somehow it included Alois and Claude. But Victoria has never seen them before? Suspicious! It will be answered though ;)**

**-Ciel is hosting a party, and there we will see some familiar characters! Guess who! Perhaps a part where Ciel and Victoria are in the shop will help you guess? **

**-Victoria does not know where her mother has gone to, although her father has told her she died. What is the truth?!**

**Questions/Comments left in reviews-**

Guest 7/15/13 . chapter 3

Somehow I think Ciel is a bit OOC (not to offend you) but isn't Lizzie Ciel's fiancé or did you did a little change in this?

**It doesn't offend me, I actually appreciate this! If you think somethings a little off, please do tell me. If he seems a little OOC, it's probably because I'm trying to make him nicer, because Victoria will not take his attitude! With Lizzy, I don't care for her that much.. And I just overall don't really want to include her. **

Guest 7/15/13 . chapter 3

Pretty good so far, I think it's a good idea to do the stories every week so we can have the longer chapters, so hope to see another update! :D

**Thank you. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while D: I feel so bad because you were happily expecting one! But they will be coming more frequently, not a big wait like this anymore!**

Guest 7/22/13 . chapter 3

whats Sebastian up to he seems to smirk alot. Its good so far can't wait for more :D

**This made me chuckle! Sebastian obviously knows that Victoria and Ciel like each other and find sit amusing. And I mean, he's Sebastian. He gives out sexy smirks. **

* * *

So I will probably be updating this next... What's today? .-.

Friday? So probably.. either next Friday or Saturday, depends.

School starts up Thursday the 15th for me! Woot! Not excited.

I might make a short one-shot of Ciel going to school, so he can live all the horrors!

Heh heh heh :D

* * *

Got any questions? Feel free to PM me, or leave your question in the review box! Thank you!


End file.
